


Missing scene after Not In His Shape Celestial

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: To Reign in Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Michael, Dean!Michael, Gen, Michael!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few days of hiding, Gabriel goes back to see Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing scene after Not In His Shape Celestial

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually part of the trilogy, but figured it was worth posting as an in-between ficlet.

Gabriel hid out for a couple of days to let Michael hopefully cool down a little, before popping into the Winchesters' current motel room.

" _Urk!"_

Gabriel automatically grabbed at the hand at his throat, an looked into humourless green eyes.

Okay, Michael clearly hadn't calmed down as much as Gabriel had hoped.

Gabriel hastily arranged his wings into the most submissive configuration possible, because sure, he didn't actually need to breathe, but if Michael was angry enough to choke him then he might be angry enough to do something more harmful.

"You," Michael said, shaking Gabriel a little by the throat, "are a meddlesome son of a bitch, you know that?"

Gabriel would have nodded, but that was sort of impossible, so he made an agreeing gurgle.

Michael made a derisive face and let him go.

"That said, it was kind of useful this time," he added.

"Gee, don't thank me or anything," Gabriel grumbled, rocking back on his heels to avoid falling over.

"I'm not happy with you. Seriously, Gabriel: a trickster god?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what are you going to do, clip my wings and ground me?"

Michael looked at him.

"You _wouldn't_."

Michael just raised a withering eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, that's not fair! You can't _ground_ me."

"Oh great, you've started whining," Michael sighed.

"I'm not whining!" Gabriel whined.

"Actually, you are," said Sam, helpfully.

"Don't make me snap my fingers, Sam."

Michael looked  exasperated.

"Dude. Do you have to act like a four year old with superpowers? Is it too much to ask that you actually act like a responsible archangel for once?"

Gabriel scowled and looked mutinous. He'd had it with that 'responsible' shit, thank you very much. Like Michael could talk, the MIA bastard.

"Anyway, FYI, while you were hiding away like you'd found Cthulhu under your bed, we decided what's going to happen with Lucifer," Michael continued.

"Oh? do tell."

"I'm gonna kick Lucy's ass," Michael siad with supreme confidence.

"Gee, Mr Smite 'n' Stab, _there's_ a big surprise," Gabriel said in faux-shock.

"Yeah, but you're going to be bait this time," Michael siad cheerfully, smirking. "We're going to put him back in his box."

Gabriel sulked.

"Why on _earth_ did I think bringing you back was a good idea?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked discontented.

"Beats me," Michael said, still smirking. He raised his right hand, and his sword appeared in it, bursting into flame.

He smiled slowly, the promise of violence in his eyes as he assumed an impressive pose.

"But Lucifer shall _rue_ that day."

"Oh my God," Sam said, in disbelief that Michael could be such a giant ham.

Gabriel just grinned.


End file.
